Signal Org
Signal Org appeared in 2002 TV series called Power Rangers Wild Force. Signal Org is a traffic light-theme Org and is the primary villain of the episode "Secrets and Lies". Signal Org was one of the ancient Orgs that try to take over the Earth 3,000 ago, he took the form of a traffic light, he encounters the Red and White Rangers in a riverside and was out numbered until Jindrax and Toxica joined the fight, he fired the Right Green Eye Amnesia Blast at the White Ranger, but the Red Ranger took the blast, making him forget who he was, and he fire his Left Red Eye Energy Blast at them, blasting them away, he later return with an army of Putrids, Jindrax and Toxica to add him in battle with the Red, Yellow, White, Blue and Black Rangers, while the Yellow, White, Blue and Black Rangers fought off the Putrids, the Red Ranger (who still had amnesia) tried to escape, but Signal Org blasted him with his Light Beams, stopping him in his tracks, right before the Org can do further harm to the Red Ranger, the Yellow, White, Blue and Black Rangers came in to protect the Red Ranger, the four Rangers morphed and they took on Signal Org, he fired his Middle Yellow Eye Slow Laser Blast at the Blue and Black Rangers, and he took out the White and Yellow Rangers before firing his Left Red Eye Energy Blast at all five of the Rangers, the Red Ranger now wants to help, so the Yellow Ranger throws the Growl Phone back to the Red Ranger, after he morphed the Rangers combined their weapons to form the Jungle Saber and after the Red Ranger made a beat down an the Org with the Jungle Saber, they used the Jungle Saber: Savage Slash to take out Signal Org and the Red Ranger regain his memories, Toxica used her staff the enlarge Signal Org and the Rangers summon the Wildzords, with the Blue Ranger summoning the Giraffe Wildzord, they formed the Wild Force Megazord Spear Mode to take on Signal Org, with the Giraffe Spear Attack, Signal Org is taking out for good. Signal Org acts much like a Traffic Officer, but with a more, comic side added to him, he also enjoys play games with his enemies. Powers and Abilities * '''Eye Signal Blast: '''From his three signal-shaped eyes, he can fire a blast, each eye has a different ability depending on the color: ** '''Right Green Eye Amnesia Blast: '''From the green eye on the left, Signal Org can fire a green blast that can make people forget who they are if hit on contact. ** '''Left Red Eye Blast: '''From the red eye located on the left, Signal Org can fire a red energy blast. ** '''Middle Yellow Eye Slow Laser Blast: '''From the yellow eye located in the middle, Signal Org can fire a yellow laser blast that can slow his enemys down if hit on contact. * '''Energy Blast: '''Signal Org can also fire a white and red energy blast, were he fires it is unknown. * '''Lighting Beams: '''Signal Org can fire red lighting beams from his hands. Arsenals * '''Fists: '''While lacking weapons, Signal Org can fight with his own two fists. See Also * Signal Org Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Tony Oliver Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe